Containers for storing and cooking food come in various shapes and sizes. Such containers usually come with matching lids which are sized to cover and seal the container. With the advent of microwave ovens, food may be placed in a microwavable container for cooking in the microwave oven, and left over food may be stored in the same container in a refrigerator. The food may be cooked in a microwave, placed in a refrigerator for storage, and subsequently removed from the refrigerator and placed in the microwave for reheating. Most containers which are formed of materials other than metal may be used in conjunction with a microwave oven.
The myriad of sizes and shapes of containers causes a problem. Each variously sized container has its own lid or cover, which also has a unique size and shape and which matches the container. These covers are particularly useful for microwave cooking, in that they keep the food from splattering as it is heated in the microwave oven. The nature of microwave ovens is such that, as the water in the food forms steam, the steam forces the food from the container. A substantial mess is created in the microwave oven if the container is not covered. However, because of the wide range of lid sizes for containers, it is often difficult to find the matching lid for a particular container. Many containers are approximately the same size, but if the lid does not fit tightly over the container, it cannot be used. Attempting to keep up with, and match container lids with containers is a problem.
Microwave instructions state that it is necessary to lift a corner of the cover, or to otherwise vent the cover to avoid problems associated with steam pressure building within the container as the food is heated.
There is a need for a lid which will fit a wide range of container sizes and shapes. The lid should also facilitate microwave cooking and preferably, enhance microwave cooking.